Late:another One Word's story
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: one side story. Love is hurts, full of pain. Pairing: Lee Hyun Woo x Kang Eun Rim


Disclaimer: Lee Hyun Woo is owned by his entertainment. I owned the plot only.  
Warning: Same as before, Kang Eun Rim is an imagination cast. Believe me, the story isn't based on true story or true character. Full imagination so please don't think I copy your life :)

* * *

**Late  
**another One Word's story

Originally made by margaretaruth-kangyeongsuk-tamikowashio

"Why did I fall in love with you?"

Romance, ANGST (maybe again haha)

Pairing: Lee Hyun Woo (God of Study) x Kang Eun Rim

* * *

"_**No matter how much time had passed,I thought you'd always be here with me"**_

Namanya Hyun Woo, Lee Hyun Woo, obsesiku selama dua tahun terakhir. Aku mengenalnya secara tak sengaja disekolah, sebuah kecelakaan aneh yang mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjadi. Ya, Lee Hyun Woo, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia adalah adik Seung Ho, mantan pacarku. Mereka...mereka tampak terlalu berbeda jauh untukku, walaupun banyak orang bilang mereka sangat mirip. Nama mereka berbeda, marga mereka berbeda.

Hyun Woo, aku sudah sering berpapasan dengannya di lorong sekolah sejak awal tahun pertama SMA ku. Aku tidak pernah ingin mencari tahu lebih tentangnya, sejenak memang ia menarik perhatianku karena wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi kemudian ia lewat begitu saja dipikiranku, seperti ia begitu saja lewat didepanku. Mungkin apabila aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Seung Ho, atau mungkin apabila Shin Hye tidak pernah mengaku padaku kalau ia menyukainya, aku tidak akan pernah mengenal seorang Lee Hyun Woo.

Lee Hyun Woo, obsesiku, ia datang saat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluhanku. Ia bagaikan seorang kakak laki-laki yang selama ini kudambakan. Mungkin aku picik, atau mungkin aku murahan. Berulang kali kucoba untuk menepis pikiran bahwa aku menyukainya. Kenyataanya, aku tidak pernah bisa. Aku menyadarinya saat kulihat ia mengobrol akrab dengan salah satu siswi di sekolah kami. Aku menyadari, bahwa aku mencintainya.

Andaikan waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku mungkin akan mengumpulkan lebih banyak keberanian untuk memastikan satu hal. Andaikan aku bukan seorang pengecut, aku pasti mengatakannya. Haha, betapa bodohnya aku karena aku terus menunggu. Betapa bodohnya karena kupikir is memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama denganku. Kesal, menyesal, ya rasa itu sekarang aku merasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

"_**Why couldn't I tell you my feelings?"**_

Mungkin ia sudah tidak mengenalku lagi. Ya, aku menyadarinya. Aku telah berubah terlalu banyak. Aku telah menjadi orang lain yang tidak lagi dikenalnya. Aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang diluar pemikirannya. Aku bukan lagi Kang Eun Rim yang dulu. Bukan lagi Kang Eun Rim yang ceria dan bersemangat. Aku adalah Kang Eun Rim si masokis, yang senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jika Hyun Woo Ada di hadapanku sekarang, mungkin ia akan memandangiku dengan tatapan jijik, bukan dengan tatapan sayang seperti dulu.

"_**My feelings grew every day and night,the overflowing words...although I know...They won't reach you now"**_

Entah siapa yang harus kusalahkan dengan perubahanku. Diriku sendirikah? Atau mungkin dia, obsesiku? Berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan di benakku. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus menunggunya? Kenapa aku harus mencintainya?

Aku ingin menyalahkannya, aku ingin ia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi denganku. Mungkin aku egois. Aku tahu, tidak semua hal akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku. Bahkan jarang sekali. Tetapi aku tidak mau mengerti. Aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu. Aku ingin tetap egois. Aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik—bahkan mungkin hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku ingin perasaanku berbalas. Dan aku tidak ingin menerima bahwa Shin Hye; yang juga menyukainya; lebih dekat dengan Hyun Woo dibanding kedekatanku dengan Hyun Woo.

Salahkah aku berharap? Salahkah aku mengartikan perasaan ini sebagai cinta? Tidak, aku tidak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya, ini juga salahnya. Ia yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memelukku saat aku menangis saat itu. Ia yang mengatakan kalau ia merasa lebih nyaman bersamaku dibanding dengan Shin Hye. Bukan, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku, ini juga salahnya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan itu...

"_**But you've chose a different path..."**_

Yah, pada akhirnya aku sampai pada titik dimana kejenuhan ini mencapai puncaknya. Ia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah, ya, ia tak lagi memperdulikanku. Mungkin ia sudah muak, begitu pula denganku. Aku sudah jenuh dengan semua ini. Sampai kapan aku harus terus berharap, aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin perasaan ini hanya kurasakan sepihak, hanya aku yang merasakannya.

Banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya, terlalu banyak sampai aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Atau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya padanya. Saat aku menyadari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Mungkin aku akan mengatakannya di kehidupan selanjutnya. Saranghae, Hyun Woo-a.

* * *

Behind the Scene

ANNYEONG!hahahaha makin gajelas aja deh fanfic saya hahaha. Well, niatnya yang ini mau menjelaskan tentang fanfic sebelumnya tapi ya apabolehbuat malah bikin makin bingung ye?hahaha,malah jadi kaya curhat ga sih fanficnya?hahaha well, REVIEW PLEASE :)

-margaretaruth-


End file.
